1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vending machines. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an optimized system and method for dispensing consumer products.
2. Description of the Background Art
Vending machines are ubiquitous and an important source of retail sales for many companies. A wide variety of products are sold by vending machines. For example, cash, cold drinks, coffee, candy, potato chips, phone cards, maps, flowers and many other products. Other products, such as tobacco products, used to be sold through vending machines but are no longer because of concerns that unsupervised minor children could unlawfully purchase the products.
Typically, vending machines include a display portion so that the consumer can view the products available for purchase. The display portion may be window that permits the consumer to see the product hanging on dispensing hooks or a printed display applied to the exterior of the vending machine. Vending machines also include a mechanism for collecting currency, whether cash, credit card or debit card, a plurality of buttons by which the consumer may indicate their desired purchase, a mechanism for disbursing change and a mechanism for disbursing the purchased product.
Vending machines are often placed in locations that are convenient for consumers to access. Thus, they are often found in hotels, apartment complexes, factories, schools, gas stations, mini-marts, convenience stores, grocery stores, recreational areas, airports and other such places.
Vending machines have become so ubiquitous that consumers often by-pass vending machines in favor of making their purchase from a store or other location having a human attendant thereby raising costs. Accordingly, what is needed is a vending machine that attracts consumers and provides promotional content that encourages consumers to make a purchase from a vending machine.
With the increasing prevalence of time-shifting devices, such as digital cable video on demand or TiVO that allow home viewers to skip televised commercials, have put pressure on advertisers to find better ways to target consumers. Thus, what is needed is a vending machine that allows manufacturers of consumer products advertise using in-store promotions. Further, what is needed is a system and method for distributing and tracking the effectiveness of advertisements, coupons and other promotional material distributed from a vending machine. Further still, what is also needed is a vending machine for transactional vending that can dispense digital music, videos, coupons or promotional material.